Vert
Vert is one of the main protagonists from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia] series. She made her series debut in Far Away Lights. Canon Vert was first introduced as one of the protagonists in [http://neptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1], as the CPU of Leanbox. Alongside her fellow Goddesses, she can activate her HDD mode which transforms her into the more serious Green Heart, but retains her usual playful tendencies here and there. Pre-Convergence It is not specified where and what Vert was doing before she was dragged into the event but it was assumed that after defeating Arfoire for the first time, she visited Neptune in Planeptune to play some games together. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Vert had moderate interactions in the event, often boasting about her chest size and her knowledge of most of the cast. From attempting to seduce some guards and flirt with some of the Normandy crew, Vert did her best as a CPU to keep everyone safe during a simulation and attempted to aid in battle, resulting in a Lightsaber wound on her right shoulder. Epilogue(s) Far Away Lights Vert proceeded to mourn for a casualty in the event and then after a farewell message, she returned home. Once she returned home, she caught the other CPU's bickering about her disappearance until she reappeared with a warm welcome. After an exchange of dialogue and clinging their glasses together, they walked into their Basilicom to play games together. However after Neptune talked to Vert's writer, Vert herself left a message by bouncing her chest and hinting that they might meet again. Character Relationships * [http://convergence-series.wikia.com/wiki/Sarge Sarge] - A character from the [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_vs._Blue Red vs. Blue] series who made his debut in Far Away Lights. She expressed much information about him and his teammate, Dexter Grif, and they became friends during the event. * [http://convergence-series.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter_Grif Dexter Grif] - A character from the [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_vs._Blue Red vs. Blue] series who made his debut in Far Away Lights. She expressed the same amount of information to Grif, but he didn't believe her at first until she answered a question he pushed forward. * Gumi Megpoid - A character from the Vocal Synthesizer Series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid VOCALOID] who made her debut in Far Away Lights. They had moderate interactions during the event, including a moment where Gumi had a memory return of Miku Hatsune due to her similarity to Vert's Goddess Form, Green Heart. Gallery RB1 Green Heart.png|Vert in her HDD form first used in Far Away Lights. Trivia * Vert is the only goddess in the series who maintains an adult appearance in both human and goddess form. * Vert is always playing MMOs. This could be associated with the fact that Xbox, the console on which Vert is based, is a Microsoft Console. * At the beginning of Far Away Lights, she had made claims that she knew some of the cast and that some were familiar to her from games on her console, and was able to prove some of her points. * During her time, she had picked up two things during the event; a [https://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-tools Omni-tool] and an [https://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-8_Avenger M-8 Avenger] assault rifle from the Normandy, aiming to make duplicates of said Omni-Tool to make her nation better than the others. * Vert is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Far Away Lights Category:Survivors